La chica del cabello rojo
by Cristina Gonzlez
Summary: La continuación del corto animado de pixar "Alma", donde la tienda de juguetes busca atraer una nueva víctima, pero algo la detiene. Amelia, la chica del cabello rojo, a quién la tienda quiso atrapar, junto a una nueva amiga intentarán ponerle fin a esta situación.


Fan fiction Alma

La chica del cabello rojo

Luego de que Alma quedara atrapada, la vieja tienda de juguetes intentó atraer a otra niña, Amelia, una pequeña de 9 años que, mientras pasaba por la calle, escribió su nombre en la pizarra y luego vio una muñeca. Llevaba un vestido rojo y tenía largo cabello rojo y ojos azules, igual a ella. Ella quiso acercarse, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, una anciana malhumorada se lo impidió y le dijo que se alejara. La niña, confundida, regresó a su casa, sin embargo no pudo olvidar aquella muñeca. Al día siguiente, Amelia regresó a la calle donde se encontraba la tienda, esperando no encontrarse con la señora de nuevo. La muñeca ya no estaba ahí. Enojada, decidió buscar a la anciana que evitó que consiguiera su muñeca. Al encontrarla, la encaró.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Dijo, furiosa – ¡No te das cuenta que perdí mi muñeca!

– Es mejor que sea así – Respondió la anciana, calmadamente – No sabes lo que te habría pasado si no hubiese estado ahí.

–Entonces dime, quiero saber por qué hiciste eso.

– Es algo complicado, no vas a entender

– ¡Vamos, dime!

– Está bien. Quizás no creas lo que te voy a contar – Dice la anciana, tomando asiento – Pero creo que esta es la única forma en que te mantendrás alejada de ese lugar. Hace muchos años, cuando yo era una niña como tú, me gustaba salir a jugar por las calles del pueblo junto a mi hermano, Juan, él siempre quería explorar los lugares más extraños, era muy bueno para meterse en problemas. Un día salimos a andar en bicicleta cuando nos metimos por una calle por la que nunca habíamos pasado antes, ahí es cuando nos detuvimos frente a la tienda a la que querías entrar. Frente a ella había una pizarra con algunos nombres escritos, por lo que quisimos escribir los nuestros. Como tú, también vimos unos muñecos muy parecidos a nosotros, estaban usando la misma ropa que llevábamos y también tenían bicicletas. Yo tuve miedo, pero Juan quiso saber qué estaba pasando, así que entró a la tienda y yo lo seguí. Debí haberlo detenido. Mi muñeca desapareció, pero el muñeco de Juan seguía ahí, se movía por todas partes pedaleando. Mi hermano lo persiguió por un rato, mientras yo me quedé en la puerta, asustada. En el momento en que al fin logró atraparlo, escuche un chirrido, como una caja de música descompuesta. Me escondí detrás de la puerta, cuando salí, él ya no estaba, había desaparecido por completo, pero el muñeco seguía ahí y esta vez, movía los ojos desesperadamente. Entonces lo entendí, mi hermano estaba atrapado y yo no sabía cómo sacarlo. Después vi frente a mí mi muñeca, que se acercaba a mí, corrí a la puerta, pero ella apareció ahí, delante de mí. La esquivé de alguna forma y corrí hasta llegar a mi casa. Cuando les conté a mis padres lo que había sucedido, no me creyeron, pensaron que estaba loca. Esperamos a que mi hermano regresara, pero nunca lo hizo. Después de un tiempo, nos fuimos del pueblo, para intentar olvidar.

– ¿Entonces por qué regresaste? – Pregunta Amelia.

– Quería saber si esto todavía pasaba. Lamentablemente, nada ha cambiado.

– Entonces debemos hacer algo ¡Debe haber una forma de salvar a todos los niños!

– ¡Ya lo intenté por mucho tiempo, no hay forma de lograrlo! – Dice la anciana, conmocionada.

– ¡Vamos, sé que podemos!

Después de unos minutos, Amelia logra convencer a la anciana. Al día siguiente fueron juntas hasta la tienda, dieron vueltas cerca de ella para ver si encontraban alguna pista para rescatar a los niños. Después de un rato, Amelia y la anciana se acercaron a la pizarra frente a la tienda, ahí estaba el nombre de la niña.

– Oh, no – Dice Amelia amargadamente.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunta la anciana.

– Ahí está el nombre de Alma, ella es mi vecina, a veces salimos a jugar juntas.

Amelia se acercó a la ventana de la tienda y vio una muñeca idéntica a Alma – "Debe ser ella", pensó – Amelia también vio un muñeco en bicicleta, ese debía ser el hermano de la anciana.

Cuando volvieron a la pizarra, Amelia leyó el nombre "Juanito", junto al de Ana.

– ¿Ese es tu nombre? – Pregunta Amelia.

La anciana asiente – Aquí hay algo raro – dice confundida – el nombre de Juan se puede leer muy claramente, sin embargo el mío está borroso.

– Tienes razón, el mío también está más borroso que otros… que el de Alma y tu hermano.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta. Todos los que escribían su nombre ahí, frente a la tienda eran atraídos por muñecos iguales a ellos y eran atrapados. Los nombres de Amelia y Ana estaban borrosos por que lograron escapar. La solución era borrar los nombres, pero ¿cómo lo harían?, esos nombres han estado ahí por mucho tiempo y no parecían haber cambiado ni un poco. Intentaron usar su ropa como borrador, raspar la pizarra con un palo, tirar un poco de agua. Nada funcionaba.

– Tengo una idea – Dijo Amelia – Mi padre siempre decía que lo más poderoso para destruir algo era el fuego, que por eso debíamos tener cuidado con él.

– Si quemamos la pizarra, quizás desaparezcan los nombres y salvemos a todos.

– ¡Exacto!

Amelia acompañó a Ana a su casa a buscar parafina y fósforos. Cuando volvieron, intentaron sacar la pizarra del muro, en cuanto Ana iba a prenderle fuego, algo la detuvo. Era su muñeca, que se acercaba a ella, lo que sea que controlaba los muñecos de la tienda quería impedir que se liberaran. Amelia tomó un palo y lo lanzó hacia la muñeca, sin embargo esta lo esquivó y alcanzó a Ana. Su nombre volvió a marcarse en la pizarra y ella desapareció.

Angustiada, Amelia corrió hacia donde estaba Ana, los fósforos se encontraban esparcidos por todo el suelo, mojados por la nieve. Se le acercaba su muñeca, con su largo pelo rojo y sus ojos azules. Buscó por todas partes, hasta que encontró uno que encendió, justo en el momento en el que la muñeca la alcanzó. Lanzó el fósforo a la pizarra, escuchó a una cajita musical y se quedó dormida. Despertó en su casa. Al salir, se encontró con Alma, ella la saludó y siguió como si nada. Después vio a Ana, junto a su hermano. Actuaron como si no la conocieran, como si nunca se hubiesen visto. Confundida, corrió hacia la tienda, pero en su lugar, se encontraba una librería. Fue como si nada hubiese pasado.


End file.
